crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Tawna
Tawna Bandicoot is a character from the Crash Bandicoot series. She appeared prominently in only two Crash games: Crash Bandicoot and Crash Boom Bang. She has cameo appearances in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Crash Twinsanity, and in the recent Crash: Mind Over Mutant. History Crash Bandicoot In the first Crash Bandicoot game, she was another genius creation of Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio. Crash escapes, falling out a window and waking up on N. Sanity Island. However, he is driven by the motivation to win the heart of the she-bandicoot, so he decides to thwart Cortex's plans and rescue her. Throughout the game, Tawna is as a suspect in order to get Crash to come back - Tawna icons can be aquired from opening crates, and once three are collected they teleport Crash to the treetops. There, Tawna is waiting until Crash gets close, where he is teleported away from her reach. A picture of Tawna is seen in The Great Hall and can be seen only if the player has acquired at least six Gems. In the end, she is either reunited with Crash on Cortex's blimp or on a balcony (canonically the former). Crash Twinsanity She is found working at the Moulin Cortex. There is a picture of her and Cortex on the building. Crash Boom Bang She is an unlockable playable character in this game. Warped, Wrath of Cortex, and Mind over Mutant There is a picture of Tawna in Crash's house, meaning he may still have feelings for her. Trivia *According to Naughty Dog, Tawna's design was based off celebrity Pamela Anderson, for her blonde hair and breast size. *Tawna is shorter in Crash Boom Bang!, possibly half the size she was in Crash Bandicoot. *After Crash Bandicoot, Naughty Dog removed her from the Crash series. The reason for this was said to be because she was found to be inappropriate for young children, since it was a family game. The real reason, however, was because Naughty Dog were not happy with her forced redesign, as she did not closely resemble her original intentions. She was effectively replaced by Coco Bandicoot. Ironically, her later redesign in Crash Boom Bang! is reminiscent of the original idea. * It was explained on Naughty Dog's old website that her general disappearance in the series was due to her leaving Crash for Pinstripe Potoroo not long after the events of the first game, although it isn't known if this was written jokingly. The manga adaptation of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back also suggests this to be the case. Interestingly, the Japanese ending of Crash Bash elaborates further and strongly implies that Tawna ended up coming back to him. *A picture of Tawna is seen in Twinsanity in the Slip Slide Icecapedes level. She is seen when Crash and Cortex enter the house with the penguins. It is a picture of her in a magician outfit. *In the intro and ending of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex, Tawna is seen in a picture in Crash's house, just like in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. In Crash: Mind Over Mutant, there is a poster of Tawna next to the door. *She is the first female character to appear in Crash Bandicoot games, the second is Coco, the third is Nina and the fourth is Pasadena. *Tawna was originally named Karmen. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Character Cameos Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Females Category:Bandicoots Category:Games